Life can Be a Fairy Tale
by Adahanne
Summary: Life has an inexplicable magic, and unrelenting song. Can you hear it, can you see? Be it quiet, be it loud, be it bright, be it meek. A life is a precious thing to possess. Fairy's magic comes and it fades. Tales will endure. Every life has magic, and every person has a story. Listen closely, and you may hear, a story, a song, you've never heard before. And you shall be changed.


"Jeremy! What's up? How have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in forever!" She could feel the warmth emitting from the cell phone at her shoulder. She wondered how the cell phone would distort her voice as it traveled to and from the satellite way up in the atmosphere.

"Beatrice? Aren't you supposed to be doing that writing assignment for tomorrow? You know. Create a dialogue?" Jeremy's voice seemed more than slightly entertained and Beatrice huffed. For the past half hour she had been sitting at her desk staring at a blank screen. She had even resorted to throwing an old tennis ball against the wall, just to see if she could get those creative juices flowing. It hadn't helped, and her mother had told her to stop before she drove everyone in the house insane.

"Well… yea, but I figured that if I just had a conversation with someone it might help?" She closed her eyes and tried willing her brain to come up with something. Anything. She could work out the details of it later; she just had to have a good idea!

"That is the biggest excuse I have ever heard. You just obviously couldn't stand to not talk to me any longer. I understand. I tend to have the irresistible pull." Beatrice could clearly imagine the smirk that he would wear while saying this. The boy was never lacking in the ego department.

"Oh! You've figured me out Jimmy! How could I resist those deep, magnetizing grey eyes, that strong jaw line, the alluring sweep of that brown hair? Oh… wait… that was someone else that I saw last night. What was his name? Blake! That was it! You don't happen to have his number, do you?" She laughed when he practically growled through the phone. Blake and Jeremy had been archenemies since, well, as long as anyone could remember. Ever since second grade they had despised the other, and no one but the two boys were sure why. Beatrice wasn't even certain if they knew why.

"Right, like he's all that good looking. Maybe if you like the type of guy that looks like an idiot all the time. Parading around like he's big stuff."

"Well, he is the star player of the football team. Plus, his ego isn't nearly as big as yours." She could hear him scoff and she had to laugh. It really was just all too easy to push his buttons. "Hey! I have an idea. Take me out for coffee. I'm obviously not getting anything done, and I need to get out of the house. Maybe caffeine will get me thinking of ideas."

"Or just bouncing of the walls, Trice. You'll never be able to go to sleep if you get caffeine now."

"Oh please, I'll just sleep when I'm dead. Pllleaasseee? I don't have my license, yet and you know you're the only one mom would allow to pick me up this late at night! Plus… I'm kinda broke right now…"

"Right. I see how it is. You just want to mooch of the very sweet gentleman and take advantage of his kindness. You're a sweetie, Trice."

"And that's why you love me! And also why you're going to pick me up in 5minutes and go get me some coffee, right? Plus, it's for a good cause!"

"It's not for a good cause! You're just procrastinating a writing assignment that you don't want to do!"

"Right, okay, see you in five! Bye!" She smiled as she quickly closed her phone. She heard a loud voice downstairs, yelling at her little brother, telling him that he needed to clean his room, and she realized that she should've probably asked her mom first…

"Mom!" she yelled, running down the stairs. "Would it be ok if Jeremy took me to go get coffee?"

Her mom blinked somewhat owlishly, like she was surprised to suddenly see her eldest child in front of her. "What? Oh… sure Beatrice, just be back by 10. You have class in the morning."

"Honey, is this who you were looking for?" Her father walked in with a small, giggling bundle thrown over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Beatrice's mother laughed, albeit a tired laugh, and plucked Landon from his father's grasp.

"Come on, little stinker, it's bath time." Beatrice heard her brother groan, and she knew that he was going to start listing off numerous reasons as to why he really shouldn't be having a bath right now. Evidently his mother had had known this too, and immediately warded off any protests with a quick "I'll even let you bring your dollies to the tub with you." Suddenly, reprimanding his mother for her evident lack of knowledge in the difference between dollies, and superheroes became much more important than arguing against bath time. Beatrice's mother just laughed as she carried him away.

"Where are you going?" Beatrice jumped a little, distracted by her brothers' childish antics.

"Jeremy is taking me out to coffee. Don't worry; we'll be back early. I just need to get out of the house for a bit."

Her father bit his lip and she could tell immediately that he was thinking about something. "Beatrice, are you and Jeremy dating?"

Beatrice immediately started cracking up laughing. Her and Jeremy? They were practically brother and sister. "Why would you think that, daddy? We've been best friends since we were 7! We were practically brother and sister, dad."

Her father smiled and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. " I understand. I just want to make sure he feels the same way you do. You've seen all those movies. Girl or boy falls in love with the long time best friend. They end up getting married, having kids. Circle of life, yada yada yada. You've seen the movies."

"Right, and because movies say it, it must be true." She responded while hugging her father. He just laughed and patted her shoulder

"Of course, you should know that by now, Beatrice." She smiled up at her dad, and he ruffled her hair. Beatrice could faintly smell the scent that was strictly her dad's, peppermint mixed with coffee, as she hugged him. His blue eyes had become her own, and while it was true that she mostly looked like her mother, she had inherited his single dimple also. She was very much her father's little girl. A honk from outside pulled her from her reverie, and she quickly snatched her coat from the hook beside the door.

She turned with a quick wave and told her parents goodbye and that she would see them soon. Her father gave her a wave and a smile as she rushed out to the old green car waiting in the driveway. Her father wasn't exactly sure what Beatrice had said was true, about her and Jeremy being just "brother and sister" but he did trust the boy, and so he let his little girl go. She was growing up faster than he liked, but he had to give her roots and wings.

"Jeremy! Hey! Which coffee place are you taking me to?"

"Hey Beatrice, it's nice to see you too? How are you?"

"You know what I meant, it is nice to see you Jeremy! I thought that that was just so painfully obvious that I didn't even need to say it!" Beatrice giggled to her friend.

"Much better. We're going to the place by the railroad tracks, the one that I took Cindy to last weekend? She seemed to like it."

"I doubt she was even paying attention Jeremy. She was probably freaking out the entire time that you even noticed her. You know she's had the biggest crush on you since, like, 9th grade, wasn't it?"

"Yea, about that time. She seems sweet enough, but I don't know if it's going to work out for us… she just wasn't… fiery enough. Way too meek for my tastes. Sweet girl, though." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and he couldn't help but compare the two. Cindy's blonde, straight as a ruler hair, was nothing compared to Beatrice's ruddy curls. Cindy's green eyes like trees in the forest compared to that of the clearest mountain water. Cindy was bright and fresh and new, but Beatrice was familiar. He had seen her grow up, as she had him. He let out a chuckle at the memory of Beatrice mocking him for weeks when his voice had begun to change. She had endearingly called him squeaky toy for weeks until he had just stopped reacting, and she had gotten bored.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him, surprise lacing her voice.

"Nothing much, squeaky toy, why do you ask?" He winked at her, and he couldn't help but grin at her laugh. She had the type of laugh that required a certain acquired taste, and, thankfully, he had acquired that by now.

"Oh! I remember that. I finally let it go when you cried that one day!"

"Oh please, a man doesn't cry." He stated with mock dignity.

" Right, but you weren't a man, you were a squeaky toy, if you remember correctly."

"Oh, so you admit that now I am, indeed a man?"

"Only as much as you were a squeaky toy back then." He could just hear the smugness in her voice, and he rolled his eyes. "What no witty reply, Jimmy?" She knew he hated it when she called him Jimmy.

"Just wait, Beaty. One of these days, you're going to regret picking on me." Beatrice laughed once again. He looked at her then, and he really took in the image of her laughing. She was quite beautiful. Suddenly her entire body went rigid and her head whirled towards him. Her sweet lips opened in a wide 'O' as if she was about to say something, but she never got to say it. There was an impact on the car, and a force so strong that Jeremy had never felt anything like it in his life. It was pushing him into a ball and outwards all at the same time. Glass cut his skin and everything was just slices of fire and pain. He closed his eyes, willed it to go away. But they whipped open as he remembered Beatrice. Such horrible noise, so much movement, but he no longer felt the pain that he knew he ought to feel. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was adrenaline, but he wondered if he was dead. Where was Beatrice? He looked over to see her. Her head lolled to one side. Unconscious. Bleeding. Beatrice was bleeding. Her leg was at an angle. Was a leg supposed to be at that angle? He couldn't remember. Couldn't remember much of anything. His eyes were getting heavy, but he shouldn't be tired. He should be in pain. So much pain, but where was it? Oh so tired and there was so much red. He didn't like red, such an ugly color. And it was with that last thought that he fell asleep.

Paramedics scrambled throughout the wreckage, trying to save the two teenagers, trapped in the now warped car, and the single man that had accidently fallen asleep at the wheel and ran through a red light. There was so much blood, and a metallic odor swamped out nearly every other smell. The red lights of the ambulances and the police cars made everything a ghastly color, and a new EMT hadn't quite built of the stomach required for so much devastation yet. He sat in the back trying to block out all that red, that smell, and those noises. He moved to the front as the two, young kids were placed in the back, and the Ambulance rushed off, sirens blaring. He really didn't think he could handle it if they died. They were much too young for such horrible stuff like this. He tried to not think about it as they delivered the two kids to the nearest hospital. He really hoped they didn't die…

There were mumbled voices and a much too bright light. It was morning. It had to be morning, and she would have to wake up to go to school soon. Right now she was floating. Somewhere in between, but not like a dream. This was something real and definite, only fuzzy around the edges. The voices shushed. Beatrice couldn't help but be thankful. Finally she could go back to sleep, continue floating in this mysterious world. Dream until it was time to go. Maybe she could just sleep forever.

Beatrice heard a husky sigh nearly inaudible even though it came from just beside her. There was a very light squeeze on her hand, but she couldn't even really feel it. Why wouldn't anyone just let her sleep? Sleep sounded so nice, but no, the light wouldn't go away. The sound persisted. She felt more than heard shallow breaths of air, and coldness on her arm in odd intervals. She just wanted to sleep. Surely it wasn't school time, yet? Beatrice had meant to tell her mom five more minutes, surely, before she had to get up, but nothing came out but a small gasp of air. The bed shifted so quickly and a warmth that Beatrice hadn't noticed, left. Beatrice tried calling out, wanting the warmth back, but all that came out was a small, strangled sound. Her eyes were so heavy that they just didn't want to open.

She faintly felt a small pressure on her hand, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was real or not. She couldn't figure out how to open her eyes, she was just so tired, so ready to just float away. "I thought you said she was awake…" The voice sounded oh so familiar to her, but it was impossible to tell whom it had come from. Beatrice faintly smelled peppermint. It made her feel safe.

"She was! I heard her. She made a sound…"

"Honey, you need some sleep. We're all really tired right now. How about I watch over her for a while?"

"I heard her! You don't believe me! I know she's awake."

"Ok… I believe you honey, but it seems that she's asleep again now."

Silence. Maybe Beatrice had drifted off into that floating reality again. It was becoming hard to tell the difference.

"Why won't she just wake up?"

"I don't know…" a stronger waft of peppermint flooded Beatrice's nostrils as the bed leaned towards the side. "I almost don't want her to wake up sometimes…"

"What? How can you mean that!"

"No, honey, don't take it that way… it's just… she's going to notice. Her life is never going to be the same again. Something so essential, and it's been taken from her at such a young age… I just… I don't know how she's going to handle it."

"She'll make it through… we'll help her… just… wake up darling. Wake up. We miss you." There were those odd streams of cool on her arm again. Almost like little trails of water. Freezing in the air-conditioned room. Beatrice felt a soft touch on her forehead, then her eyes, one by one. It felt like little butterflies touching her skin ever so lightly. And finally, Beatrice's eyes fluttered open. As soon as they did, though, she closed them almost immediately. The light hurt her head! Oh, but that was the least of it. Everything hurt so much. So much. A groan escaped her throat, and she could hear bustling about in the room. There was a soft ping, and the voice of her mother calling for the nurse. A warm presence was at her side, and she could smell her daddy. He was peppermint, just like always.

"Daddy." Her voice was hoarse and could barely even be considered a whisper, but her daddy heard her.

"Bea, open your eyes. We dimmed the lights. A nurse will be coming soon to give you some medication for the pain. It's ok Bea, you're ok, now." But Bea didn't feel ok. Just the opposite, really. She had been okay when she was still floating, but now she hurt all over. Now it was just pain everywhere.

"Daddy, it hurts. It hurts so much." She heard a sob, and she risked opening her eyes once again. Her mom was covering her mouth with her hand and trying to hold back a sob, but that wasn't the noise she had heard. She looked back to her dad, and she nearly felt like crying herself. Her daddy's shoulders were shaking and his voice was uneven. Her daddy had been crying. "Oh Daddy, mom, don't cry. It doesn't hurt that much." She tried sitting up so they would just stop crying, but she couldn't seem to do it. Her body wasn't listening to her.

"Oh baby, no no no. Don't move. Just lay down, you're just going to hurt yourself more. Lay down baby, just lay down."

"Don't cry. Don't cry momma, daddy."

"Oh honey, we're crying because we're happy. You're alive. Our baby girl is…" But her momma couldn't finish the sentence. She just cried, wrapping herself in her arms as her whole body trembling. She looked over at her Daddy to see him smiling down at her, just like he always had.

"Our baby girl is alive." He finished for her mother. "You're alive. That's why we're crying." And he laid his hand on hers and another on her momma. Her momma wrapped her hand around his, and Beatrice tried to, but couldn't quite manage.

"I'm here for some medication for Beatrice. M'am I want to inform you that this will very likely cause her to fall asleep again."

"No! She just woke up! I just talked to my baby again!" Her mother jumped from her place beside Beatrice and Beatrice winced at the loud noise. Her father stood up and walked over to her mother. Beatrice wanted them to come back, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She was really starting to hurt.

"Honey… shh… our baby is alright. She's in pain, and she needs to sleep, so she can heal. Give her the medication, please." Her mother looked like she was going to say something again, but then all the energy just seemed to leave her mother. She slumped against Beatrice's father, and watched as the nurse walked over to Beatrice, and stuck a fluid into the IV going into Beatrice's veins. Beatrice watched the drips, and finally her eyes just slipped shut.

"We have to talk to her. We have to tell her." It had been a week since the accident, and Beatrice had been slipping in and out of sleep, but she was starting to stay awake a little longer each time. It was only a matter of time that she found out the truth, and her parents had to tell her that something very important to Beatrice had been lost forever. They were not looking forward to the time.

"Tell me what?" Beatrice asked, opening her eyes hesitantly. Her parents looked at her in surprise, but her mother quickly averted her gaze. They were sitting in the two chairs in the corner of the room, and they had clearly thought that Beatrice had been asleep. Her father stood up and sat at the edge of her bed, the exact way he had been the first time she had woken up after the accident.

"Bea, I…" His voice broke off, and his eyes squeezed closed. Bea slid her hand over to his, and wrapped her fingers through his. He looked at her, and cleared his throat. "Bea, you need to know, that life is going to change for you after this. Something… something terrible happened during the accident." Bea's heart clenched painfully in her chest, and the unbearable memory of Jeremy welled up in her mind's eye. Something terrible had happened to Jeremy. Till this very moment she hadn't even let herself think those atrocious words, but as is…

"Jeremy…" the word felt wrong in her mouth, like the name was right, but the emotion behind the name was all wrong. Jeremy and sadness did not go together. Jeremy and unbearable pain did not belong. She couldn't breath. She certainly tried, but no air would go into her lungs. There was nothing but blind panic, and Jeremy. Always Jeremy. With every thought, with every try at getting air, there was Jeremy, right there at the beginning of it all. She saw his golden hair shifting gently on that pale skin, blocking those green eyes for a second before he pushed them away. He was lost from her reach. No air, there was no air getting to her lungs. And her father was no longer there, but replaced by some woman in a white coat, and so many others surrounding her. Calling her name. Telling her words impossible to understand. They touched her and patted her, trying to get her focus, but they just blurred together into one face. "Jeremy…" she wasn't sure if she said it, or if it was just all her mind could focus on. His green eyes stared down at her, and she could hear his laugh. Suddenly he was walking away from her. "Jeremy!" She fought. Fought as hard as she could to run after him, fought as hard as she could so she could keep him from getting away. But he slipped away, and a terribly darkness swarmed in the outskirts of her vision. Her torn up heart slowed, and her eyes began to sink. Jeremy…

Her father was there in the chair again when Beatrice finally woke up. Beatrice knew she should be happy, but she didn't feel anything. She felt no desire to say anything, or do anything. She just watched her father as he slept. He had to be uncomfortable sleeping in that chair everyday, he and her mother both. But they had not left her side since the day she had been rushed to the hospital. They had not left her side since she came out of surgery, barely alive, and dead to the outside world. They would not leave her, no matter how hard it was getting to sleep in the chairs at the hospital. Suddenly her mother jerked, as if she somehow knew that Beatrice was awake, and in need of her. Beatrice's mother's eyes shifted and locked on her daughters' very dead ones. Her mother jumped up, startled, and moved to her daughter's side, and gripped her hand in a tight lock. Beatrice felt a stab of pain at her mothers' grip, but didn't say a word. She was alive and Jeremy was not. She felt a stab of pain at his name, and her eyes squeezed shut like she could block out the truth of it. A tear escaped her eye, and suddenly it was like the dam broke, and Beatrice just couldn't hold back the wave anymore. Her entire body racked with the overwhelming emotion, and she just wished she could slink back into the bearable blackness, if only she could get away from a reality without Jeremy.

"Shhh… honey. Shhh. It's ok, everything is ok."

But her mother obviously didn't understand. Nothing could be ok without Jeremy. Not without him. Not without his smile, and his laughter. She had never known a world without him before. "Jeremy… mom…" She willed her mother to understand, but her mom just smiled. Smiled… it couldn't be real. This was some sick person that had replaced her mother. Her mother couldn't smile at the loss of Jeremy, not when it was tearing up her daughter's world.

"Yes, Jeremy. He's doing well. He's asked about you. You're both doing well. Shhh honey." But Beatrice couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop the flood of tears, which had started at the thought of losing Jeremy, but now continued because Jeremy was still with her. Jeremy was okay. She moved her body beneath her, and willed herself to sit up. It hurt. Every part of Beatrice hurt at the movement, and her mother tried to stop her, but one look at the expression on her eldest daughters face, and she just sat back and watched. Beatrice finally sat up and winced at the rush of dizziness, but she had to see Jeremy. She had to see him with her own two eyes. She would get to him anyway she could. She moved the blanket away and gathered the will that she would need to move her legs, but she stopped short as she caught the sight hidden underneath the blanket. There sat a leg as white as paper, save the massive number of cuts and bruises. It wasn't the slightly shrunk look of the leg, nor the number of cuts and bruises that had stopped her, though. In fact she had known something like that would happen from her rather limited amount of medical knowledge, no, what had stopped her was that there was just one leg that was covered in bruises, and cuts. The other leg was gone, and all that was left was a stump above the knee. It was gone. She looked up at her mother, and saw that her mother too was staring at the stump that had once been her daughter's leg.

"That's what your father and I had wanted to tell you Beatrice… they… they cou… they couldn't save your leg." Her mother broke out into a peal of sobs, but Beatrice was too stunned to move. She just looked back down at her leg. Her hand reached, almost of it's own accord, towards the spot where her leg should have resided, and blinked when her hand just touched the smooth white sheets below. It really was gone… but Jeremy was not, and she looked up at her mother. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, and her mother looked up at Beatrice.

"Mom, I need to see Jeremy…" Her voice wavered, and she knew that any second she might start crying again, but she had to hold it back. She could cry over her leg later, but she had to see Jeremy.

"I'll go get the nurse." Beatrice looked to see her father stand up, and watched as he left the room. Sometime soon, a nice looking lady came in, a nurse, Beatrice knew, with a wheelchair in front of her. Beatrice's father helped her into the wheelchair, and the nurse wheeled her down several hallways, her parents always just a step away, quiet as shadows. Beatrice couldn't tell how far they had gone, how many corridors, she felt like she had gone back to the black place almost, but she clearly wasn't there. She could by now feel the ghost of pain, and there had never been images in all that blackness, but she felt like she was floating. Surely none of this was real. Surely her leg was still there, just as it had been, and she and Jeremy and had never gotten into a car accident. Things like that didn't happen to Jeremy and Beatrice. They happened to strangers, but never to the two of them. The nurse stopped in front of room 262 and ducked down in front of Beatrice. She placed a button in Beatrice's hand, just in case Beatrice needed any help, and told Beatrice that Jeremy was probably still asleep.

He had lost some of his memory in the car accident, but he had gained a lot of it back. He had broken his arms, and one of his legs. He had gotten a lot of injuries from the glass, and there was lot more medical information that Beatrice just couldn't hear anymore. The nurse stopped when she realized that her patient wasn't listening, and just gave Beatrice a quick squeeze of the hand and a sad sort of smile. She wheeled Beatrice into Jeremy's room, right beside his bed. He was so close, but so far away. Just as the nurse had said, Jeremy was fast asleep.

Beatrice just stared at the boy in front of her, and she couldn't keep herself from raising a trembling hand, just so she could touch him. She had to make sure he was real, and not just some dream. His hair was pushed away from his face, and she could see how oily it now looked. A long cut with gruesome looking stitches traced down the side of her face, and she could see various other cuts on his body, a few with stitches, and others that had been left to heal on their own with the help of bandages. His hands were both wrapped in layers of gauze, but Beatrice wrapped those precious hands in both of hers. His skin was cold, but she could see that his heart was beating because of the machine that beeped regularly just beside his bed. He had as many tubes and wires attached to him as there had been to her, and all over he was just one massive bruise, but she had never seen anyone more handsome than he at that moment. Never had she been so glad to see someone as she had this marvelous boy at this very second. And it was about this time that she had started to cry. A long time ago, Beatrice had never understood how someone could be happy and heart wrenchingly sad at the same time. It was now that she had finally understood. She cried, now, for the loss of her leg, but also for joy that she, at least, got to keep this precious boy sleeping in front of her. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that she gotten the better end of the deal.

Everyday afterwards, Beatrice visited Jeremy. When he was awake he would always apologize to her, and every time she would just laugh and tell him that he had no need to apologize to her. She would try to make him smile with the playful banter, and eventually they got back to their old, casual conversation, but something had changed within both Beatrice and Jeremy. Their lives, in a single moment, had been thrown and tangled together so much that the effects would never go away.

Jeremy would always have those numerous scars on his body, and small holes of his memory would never be completely recovered. Always, in the back of his mind, resided a small part that blamed himself for that night, but that, he supposed, was the reason why he talked to a counselor.

Beatrice's leg would always be gone, but she received a prosthetic that she would wear occasionally, although she usually preferred the wheelchair or crutch. She was not ashamed of her scars, and she had no problem with other people seeing that she just happened to have one less limb than them. If they cared then it was their own problem, by golly. Sometimes, when she was lying alone in her bed at night, she would reach a hand toward her leg and feel the stump that once had been attached to a beautiful leg. She would cry, then, for the loss of what once could have been, but every time she would remind herself that something much more precious could have been taken away. She would fall asleep that night, thanking God above for leaving Jeremy with her.

Beatrice was downstairs, playing with her brother when she heard a knock at the door. She could hear her father greet whomever was there, and footsteps as he let them in. Beatrice briefly wondered who was there, but figured it was just one of her dad's friends coming by for a chat.

"Trice! I just shot your bad guy! He has to die now!" her brother told her as he took the action figure from her hand.

"No… he can't die, remember? He has invincibility!"

"No, he's a bad guy! He can't have invincibility! Only good guys can have invincibility!" He had told her with a look like she had to be crazy to not understand the laws of playing superhero and bad guy. Clearly she hadn't been paying attention well enough.

Beatrice's attention was pulled away when her father came in with a smile, Jeremy following right at his heels. Of course Jeremy and Beatrice had hung out plenty of nights before, but Beatrice was slightly perplexed as to what he and her father had been talking about. Surely it must have been good news or Beatrice's father wouldn't have been smiling.

"Come on little guy, we're going to give mommy a big surprise and clean your room!" Beatrice faintly heard her brother protesting as he and Beatrice's father walked towards his room, her brother's hand swallowed whole by her father's enormous one. She looked back towards Jeremy, and she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. He was staring at her so intently! Quickly she looked away, looking for anything to distract her.

"Trice, look at me, please?" She tried to. She really did, but every time she did she had to hurriedly look away for fear of turning even brighter crimson. Instead he sunk to his knees before her, and tilted her head with his hand. She knew her face was probably the color of her shirt by now. He looked so calm, though, except for his trademark smirk. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me." He was definitely smirking right now. She wondered vaguely if thunking him on the backside of the head would be an appropriate response.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I can't dance." She stated, giving a pointed look down at her apparent lack of a leg.

"Doesn't matter. You can stand on my feet, and we can twirl around all night. I'll hold you close so you don't fall." He winked at her then, and she couldn't help but smile. "I knew you'd say yes."

She was about to say something, she really was, but, unfortunately, that comment was stopped when he kissed her. By the time she had remembered that she was going to say something he had already told her that he would pick her up at 8pm on Friday, and had walked out the door. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him driving away. Her mind skipped to that one fateful night when her father had joked about two best friends falling in love, and she had laughed at him. Now she couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps, movies could be accurate in a few rare instances.


End file.
